Lullaby For A Stormy Night
by Allinloveisfair
Summary: She sat on her bed, the steady rhythm of her beating heart sending her child to sleep. The thunder rolled outside and lightening flashed. It reminded the young woman of her own childhood fears...


**Authors Note: The song lyrics and also the characters belong to their rightful owners I own nothing..**

**I promised myself I would never make a songfic. But here I am. I hope it's worth it.**

Lullaby for a stormy night

Little child, be not afraidThe rain pounds harsh against the glassLike an unwanted strangerThere is no dangerI am here tonightLittle childBe not afraidThough thunder explodesAnd lightning flash Illuminates your tearstained faceI am here tonightAnd someday you'll knowThat nature is soThis same rain that draws you near meFalls on rivers and landAnd forests and sandMakes the beautiful world that you seeIn the morningLittle childBe not afraidThe storm clouds mask your beloved moonAnd its candlelight beamsStill keep pleasant dreamsI am here tonightLittle childBe not afraidThe wind makes creatures of our treesAnd the branches to handsThey're not real, understandAnd I am here tonightAnd someday you'll knowThat nature is soThis same rain that draws you near meFalls on rivers and landAnd forest and sandMakes the beautiful world that you seeIn the morningFor you know, once even I Was a little childAnd I was afraidBut a gentle someone always cameTo dry all my tearsTrade sweet sleep the fearsAnd to give a kiss goodnightWell, now I am grownAnd these days have shownRain's a part of how life goesBut it's dark and it's lateSo I'll hold you and wait'til your frightened eyes do closeAnd I hope that you'll knowThat nature is soThis same rain that draws you near meFalls on rivers and landAnd forests and sandMakes the beautiful world that you seeIn the morningEverything's fine in the morningThe rain will be gone in the morningBut I'll still be here in the morning

She sat on her bed, the steady rhythm of her beating heart sending her child to sleep. The thunder rolled outside and lightening flashed. It reminded the young woman of her own childhood fears.

_A little girl, her long curly red hair tickling her back, lay curled up in a protective ball . She blocked her ears with cold fingers. She tried to block out the sounds of the storm raging outside. Long thin fingers made by the shadow of the trees tore at the corner of her thin curtains. Their ethereal beauty hidden by the strange fear that filled her at the sight of them. Screams of the wind pierced the ears and icy breezes crept into her room. That fearful night pervaded her senses and imprinted itself on her memories. Then suddenly, deep sapphire eyes wide with fright, the crash of lightening striking a tree, drew an ear-splitting scream from pink lips. Her short stubborn legs, once hidden underneath her body in protection, spring out as she leaped off the bed. _

"_What is it sweetheart?", it was her mother. The soothing voice of the giver of life filled her with comfort. The presence floated gracefully onto the bed and gathered her daughter in her arms. The girl snuggled into her mother's warmth. With a small smile from her mother, a celestial voice filled the room. Her mother rocked her child to her breast, the steady rhythm of her beating heart sending her child to sleep. And suddenly, her fears melted away and there was only her mother and the lulling sound of her heartbeat. _

Ariel smiled at the small child clinging to her shoulders. Its slumbering sounds muffled by the fabric of her nightgown.

"Hush, little one" she whispered gently as a whimper fell on deft ears. Closing her eyes she rested her soft pearly cheek on the downy hair of her child. She stood softly and stroked the soft dark hair.

"I love you, my little baby" As she walked the woman began her whispered song. The song of her childhood. The song of angels.

The next morning the watery sun shone through the grey clouds left behind from the previous night. A tiny broken cry flew up from the small bed in the next room and Ariel dragged her sleepy body from the bed. However an arm kept her pinned to the mattress. Rolling over and kissing her sleepy husband on the cheek she lifted the heavy arm from across her breast. A soft chuckle issued from her plump lips as she heard his moan of discomfort at the loss of her warmth.

"Mummy, The storm is gone!!" Ariel smiled as she stared into the deep blue eyes of her daughter.

"What did I tell you, Melody? Now go back to your room and get dressed". She went slowly back to her bed and sat on the edge by her sleeping husbands form. Suddenly a pair of strong tattooed arms wrapped around her waist. Sirius smiled at his wife and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Can you believe all the deals you had to do with Ursula to get here?" Ariel frowned at the memory of their struggle, but then as she stared at the retreating figure of their daughter and the shaggy dark head of her husband she knew how she really felt.

"Yes, but it was all worth it."

**Authors note: In case you didn't get it, this was a crossover about Ariel(TLM) and Sirius (HP) and their child who was scared of the storm. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
